A Journey Through the Woods
by elfchicks
Summary: A winter a few years after the War of the Ring, Legolas travels from Mirkwood and meets an old friend. One-shot.


**A Journey through the Woods **

_Morris C. Martin & _ _Sarah Martin__; 2004 _

_A/N: My grandpa and I wrote this short story together. I love you, Grandpa! _

Legolas was striding atop the deep snow within the forest of Mirkwood in early winter. As he moved swiftly along, trying to stay on the snow-covered path, a star appeared through the overcast and a tune came to his mind. He glanced at the brilliant star and began to hum softly.

He slowed down, smiled, and then glancing at the star once more, went on. As the clouds gradually dissipated, other stars appeared, filling the sky with their twinkling splendor. He could hear the gentle rush of water as he moved slowly down the hill. Silvan Brook flowed along its snow-covered bed before him. On either side, trees barren of leaves cast pale shadows in the waning moon light. A broad shallow expanse mirrored the stars shimmering above. Legolas stepped nimbly from rock to snow-covered rock only to then reach more snow on the opposite bank of the stream. His feet sank in just slightly as he strode steadily up the hill. Breathing softly, he paused in his singing until he arrived at the crest of the hill.

"It won't be long," he thought, "until I leave Mirkwood and move across the barren lands beyond." He silently strode out of the trees into a snow-covered but otherwise unmarked wilderness. The clouds were returning to their posts before the stars and masking the moon. Legolas shivered somewhat in the bitter cold darkness. He removed the bow from his shoulder to prod the snow in front of him to endeavor to stay on the beaten path. This slowed him considerately, but he moved resolutely forward.

"What is that?" he said aloud to himself. "Is that a light? It's very dim." Perhaps he imagined it. Glancing down, he made a few more steps, and then looked ahead.

"Yes," he mused, "there is a light." The path seemed to lead him toward it. As it grew larger in the distance, he saw that it appeared to be a small campfire. Soon, he heard soft, indistinct singing. Why, the same song had come into his mind a few hours before! And, what were the words?

Two small figures were seated near the fire; they looked like mere children. As he came into the firelight, one of the children stopped singing and smiled at him. The other immediately turned. As he did so, his hood opened slightly and Legolas noticed that he was a human child.

"Ah, little ones," said Legolas, "are you not cold?"

"No," the girl responded. "Daddy is gathering wood and will soon be back. Would you like some tea?" Her little brother quickly rose and fished in his bag for a cup.

"Why, thank-you," said Legolas. He knelt down near the fire and waited patiently while the older sister removed the teakettle from the hot rocks and filled the cup held by her brother. The girl smiled and the small boy handed the steaming hot tea to Legolas.

"Thank-you," responded Legolas graciously. "And what are your names?"

"Sontag," replied the girl. "And he is Eldarion."

"Thank-you, Sontag," continued Legolas. The tall elf sipped the tea, and then was presented with a small biscuit that the children shared with him.

"Your singing is beautiful," Legolas spoke softly. "I've heard that tune before and I'm sorry for interrupting you."

The children smiled and looked at each other.

"May I hear some more?" Legolas asked.

"Of course," Sontag replied. "Eldarion."

Immediately, the small boy began to sing softly in a lilting soprano voice. He sang a phrase of the song, soon joined by Sontag, her alto voice harmonizing precisely. Almost to his own surprise, Legolas' tenor joined. He held back, because he did not wish to cover their young voices. Now, three strands wafted through the cold night air. Once more, the clouds were passing; the moon lit the barren landscape. As they sang, a lower voice in the distance joined in. The children glanced in that direction, smiled, and continued to sing. Legolas dared not stop; he did not want to break the spell. The rich baritone voice grew nearer, and presently, a sturdy bearded figure strode softly into the fire light, his arms laden with slash and dry branches. Legolas at once recognized this person as Aragorn, and gracefully waved a greeting. Aragorn laid down the brush and slowly knelt across from the elf. He smiled, his resonant bass supporting the voices above.

Presently, the song ended and a momentary hush ensued.

Aragorn broke the silence. "Legolas!" he exulted. "It's good to see you, my friend!"

"Yes, indeed," the tall elf responded. "Your children captured me with their hospitality!"

The man placed a hand on each child, smiling at one and then the other. "They're just like their mother."

Legolas smiled good-naturedly. Somehow, the stars seemed brighter than ever that night.

**Finis **


End file.
